


seeking arrangement

by kawx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sugar Daddy AU, finn is broke as hell, roman is rich as hell, they have an arrangement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawx/pseuds/kawx
Summary: Finn Balor is a struggling college student working three jobs and can't even afford groceries for the month.Roman Reigns is a highly successful and very rich business man who has more money than anyone would know what to do with.They come to an arrangement. And then some.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! im sorry that dear daughter has taken a little bit of a back seat, but I've once again lost my inspiration for it. I'm sure I'll get it back at some point. In the mean time, I've been working on this. can't promise regular updates because I have a crazy schedule but I'll do my best. let me know what you think and enjoy! find me on tumblr @psychrollins

When the verification email comes through, Finn suddenly thinks this is a really bad idea. It had been Seth who convinced him to do it, convinced him to go on this stupid websites for people looking for sugar babies and daddies.

  
Finn is struggling, really, really struggling. He's working three jobs while being in college, and he just can't cope with the jobs and the studying. He’d been complaining to Seth, who we works at the laundromat with on nights, and Seth told him to get a sugar daddy. Seth had one, apparently,

  
“Why do you still work here if you have a sugar daddy?” Finn had asked.

  
“Because it's something to do. I at least have some of my own money, instead of it all being from him.”

  
“What do you do? To get the money?”

  
“I'm pretty much his companion, although it always depends on the person. Hunter isn't all about sex, he likes to talk to me about his day, my day, he sends me gifts and yeah, sometimes we have phone sex or I send him pictures of me… It's really easy money, because I can say I'm lucky with Hunter. He doesn't ask for much but he's really generous.”

  
“But, don't you like, catch feelings or something?”

  
“I mean, I guess it's easy. But you've got to distance yourself when it comes to that. He's got a wife, he's never leaving her.”

  
Finn nodded even though he hadn't really understand it.

  
But then he'd been sitting in his tiny, dark apartment looking at his budget for the month and he didn't have enough money to buy any food. So that's where he is, sitting on his phone looking at the website.

  
He scrolls through, looking at the profiles but not really know what he's doing.

  
Seth had told him to properly look at them all, think about what he wanted from the man. Finn had thought about it, and he knew that he didn't want to do anything sexual. He didn't have anything against it, but he just didn't want it. But he knows that it lessens the pool of men that will want him at all.

  
He scrolls through, and he does get a few messages from men but they’re all looking for sex in exchange for money so Finn doesn't take then any further. He's just about to close the website and tell himself that this was a bad idea when he gets another message.

  
**Hey gorgeous.**

  
Finn bites his lip, clicking on the mans profile before he responds. It's not very detailed, it shows his NET worth, which is extremely impressive, and a few details like where he was born and a short sentence about what he's looking for. Someone to accompany him on work trips and parties. Finn definitely can do that. He clicks on his profile picture. It doesn't show his face, which, is a little warning for Finn, but it does show an impressive car. Finn decides to write back.

  
_hey there_

  
Finn sends the message and bites his lip. For some reason he's nervous. He's way out of his depth here. What is he going to do if he's what this man is looking for?

 

**What brings you here? I'm Roman, by the way.**

 

Roman. That’s a nice name, and for some reason it makes him think of a younger man rather than an older.

 

_I'm Finn. I'm just having a look around, I'm new here._

  
Finn thinks before sending another message. He should be honest.

 

_Well actually I'm a struggling college student with three jobs and I can't afford food this month._

 

Finn doesn't know whether his honesty will get him anywhere. Some sympathy, maybe.

 

**Wow. You must be exhausted. What are you studying?**

 

Finn can't help but smile a little, this guy seems genuinely interested in him.

 

_Business Management. And yeah, I’m a little exhausted._

 

Finn watches the three little dots at the bottom of the chat window appear and disappear, and he bites his lip as he waits for the message to come through.

 

**Nice, that's what I did too :) And trust me, all this struggling is worth it in the end. You’ll be sitting pretty at the end of the road. But in the meantime, that's where I come in. Tell me about yourself :)**

 

Finn can't help but smile at the message. Roman seems nice, less stilted than some of the guys that had already messaged him. So Finn tells him about himself, tells him that he's from Ireland and over here in Florida for college, that he works three jobs and he'd honestly just like a chance to breathe and eat more than microwave noodles and ‘soup’ that starts off as a powder but changes into a (disgusting) liquid when you add boiling water.

  
They talk well into the night, and Finn learns things about Roman too, that he's in his late twenties, originally from Pensacola but moved to Tampa after college, has a massive crush on Piper Perabo from Coyote Ugly and has more money than he really knows what to do with.

 

**Hey, I have a big meeting in the morning so I should probably sleep. What would you say if I asked you for lunch tomorrow? You’d be paid for your time, obviously.**

  
Finn checks the time and sees that it's nearly two in the morning.

 

_That sounds nice. I'm free around two, after college?_

 

**Perfect. How about we meet at the memorial park first. Public place and all :)**

 

_I'll be there :)_

_Wait, I don't even know what you look like. I assume you don't look like a Bugatti transformer_.

 

**Save that for a surprise tomorrow, I'm definitely not what you'll be expecting. :)**

 

Finn doesn't know what he's expecting, actually. He expected all the men on the website to be old men, who wanted someone younger to spend their money on because they were bored. He didn't expect to find someone so young, so he's not sure what he's expecting him to look like. Handsome? Plain looking?

  
He goes to sleep with a million thoughts running through his head, trying to construct a mental image of Roman in his head. He imagines him to be plain looking, big business owners usually are, going by what he's seen in his classes when they've had speakers in.

  
Finn’s still thinking about it when he wakes up to his alarm, and he has a notification from the sugar daddy app waiting for him. He clicks on it and it opens a message from Roman.

 

**Looking forward to seeing you today :)**

 

Finn smiles at the message and he heads into the bathroom to get ready as he types out a reply.

 

_You too!_

 

Finn goes about his morning with a nervous energy running through his body. He doesn't know why, because they're meeting in a public place and nothing bad is going to happen to him. But what if in the end Roman doesn't like him, or what if Roman turns out to be a creep?

  
When his last class ends at one, Finn makes his way out of campus and towards memorial park. It's not going to take him long to get there, but he wants to be early because otherwise he's going to be looking around for someone who he doesn't know what they look like.

  
It's half one when he makes it to the park, and he fills up his water bottle at one of the fountains before he sits down at one of the middle benches, right next to the main path through, so Roman will be able to find him easily.

  
At ten to two, after Finn’s been wasting the battery on his phone playing temple run, someone sits next to him on the bench.

  
“Isn't that game a little out dated?” The man says, and Finn looks up from his phone to see a man in a suit, smiling at him in the sun. He's handsome as hell, tanned skin and dark, long hair pulled into a neat bun, a relatively thick beard gracing his jaw.

  
“Yeah, but it's fun.” Finn responds with a shrug. He looks at the time, and bites his lip because Roman could be here soon, and he doesn't want this stranger getting in the way of him, even if he is hot as hell.

  
“I prefer candy crush myself, though I'm stuck on level 200.”

  
Finn does laugh at that, “You bothered to get to level 200?”

  
“What can I say, sometimes I got time to kill.” Finn smiles and then bites his lip, looking around, even though he has no idea what Roman looks like.

  
“Are you waiting for someone?”

  
Finn nods, “Yeah. I don't even know what he looks like, though.”

  
“Blind date?”

  
“Something like that,” Finn responds, and the guy smiles at him, wide and joyful as he sticks out his hand for Finn to shake.

  
“I'm Roman, nice to meet you.”

  
Finn stares at him, mind in overdrive as he tries to process what's happening right now. This extremely handsome stranger is Roman? He's, no, he's definitely not what he was expecting.

  
“Oh my god.”

  
“Sorry, I couldn't help having a little fun.” Roman smiles again, flashing perfect white teeth and Finn honestly thinks he melts a little.

  
“No, that's okay, sorry I just wasn't, you're right. You're not what I expected at all.”

  
“Well I hope it's good and not bad, otherwise this whole thing could turn really awkward.”

  
Finn honestly has to laugh, and he likes the way Roman’s eyes crinkle at the corners as he smiles down at him.

  
“It's good, don't worry. Although, I think your Bugatti is a sharp contender.”

  
“I agree, she's beautiful.” Roman smiles, lifting his arm up to check the time, revealing a gleaming gold Rolex watch, and Finn guesses that it costs more than any house he's ever lived in.

  
“So uh, you wanna go grab some lunch and we can talk? I have to be back in my office at like four, so we've got some time.” He smiles again, and Finn can't help but smile back. It's bright, and joyful, but to be honest, Finn thinks he'd smile that bright if he had as much money as Roman does.

  
Finn nods and stands when Roman does. He's a bit taller than him, and he's a lot bulkier too, his muscles showing through his crisp white shirt.

  
“There's a nice deli just over on fourth street. It's never too busy around this time, is that okay with you?”

  
Finn nods, and he tries to remember the last time he went out to eat that wasn't taking advantage of the meal deal on Friday’s in the canteen at college. “That sounds good to me.”

  
They chat a little while they walk, Roman pointing out places along the street that he likes, and Finn honestly has never been to any of them, and Roman tells him that he’ll take him to them sometime, if their arrangement works out.

  
Finn’s a little overwhelmed when he looks at the menu, not because everything is expensive, it's, actually pretty decently priced for how good everything looks on the deli counter, but because he hasn't seen food this nice in ages and he doesn't know what to get. He ends up getting a bloomer sandwich, that's got a selection of fancy meats and cheeses on and comes with a little side salad.

  
Roman pays, and the girl serving seems to be enamoured with him, tucking her hair behind her ear and giggling and touching Roman’s hand as she hands him his receipt. It's all very amusing, especially since Roman seems to be completely oblivious to it all. When their order is called they take it to a little booth in the corner, away from most of the customers but close enough to the window that the afternoon sun is streaming in.

  
They eat and talk, well Roman talks the most because Finn is far too busy enjoying his sandwich, the first fresh and healthy food he's had this month.

  
When Finn is finished he's much more talkative, and a little too full, his belly a little bloated, but he's happy to sit and talk with Roman, about what Roman would ask of him - like taking him to work functions and work trips if his schedule allowed - and how much he would give him for said things. It's a hefty amount, and Finn’s shocked at the numbers Roman is willing to part with just for a few hours of Finn’s company.

  
While sitting with his hands on his stomach, trying to stop it from cramping up, Roman asks if he's okay.

  
“Yeah, yeah I'm sorry, I guess I haven't eaten something so filling in a while and my stomach is cramping up.” He blushes a little bit, embarrassed because it's a sandwich, not a four course meal, and a Roman had eaten his so easily and quickly that it was like a blur.

  
Roman frowns at him, but it's soft and Finn can see that there's sympathy there rather than pity or disgust.

  
“Things are really that bad?” He says, and Finn sighs and nods.

  
“Like I said last night, I don't have any money for food this month because of all my other bills, so it's just packet food that is usually made using boiled water. Noodles. Soup. Sometimes just a cup of tea.”

  
“Well you don't have to worry about that from now on, if you want to take up this arrangement. I have some appearances coming up and we can work out a monthly allowance, so that you'll always have money for your groceries and your bills.”

  
Finn’s belly does a little flip at the mention of a monthly allowance. This man is just going to give him money, every month, to make sure he’s fed and has a roof over his head?

  
“A monthly allowance?... how, what? There’s got to be some sort of catch?”

  
Roman smiles and laughs softly, but not in a mocking way, not like he's laughing at Finn, like Finn thought these types of people would.

  
“No catch. If you're interested in this arrangement you’ll get money for attending appearances with me, your travel and everything included. And then you'll get a monthly sum of money that will help you, well I mean you can use the money however you want, but I get the sense that you’ll actually use it to live on, rather than going all crazy with it.”

  
Finn’s head swims. This is way more than he expected. When Seth told him about his, sugar daddy, he’d told him about being bought gifts and taken to fancy places, having an apartment bought for him and having anything he wanted just for being a companion to a rich older man. And even though yeah, Finn had signed up to the website in hopes of finding something slightly similar but without a sexual relationship, he didn't expect to find something that seemed so, perfect, so good to be true. He didn't think he’d find someone who was more than happy to give him money to help him live, and all they wanted in return was some company at fancy events.

  
“Why… why do you do this? Give your money away for seemingly, nothing?” Finn asks, and he winces when his stomach cramps from the rich food inside. Roman gives him a soft smile and the man plays with the cuffs of his shirt.

  
“I like to help people, ever since I was a young kid I liked to make people happy. And I haven't always had money, I was like you once, in college and juggling jobs and just wondering where my next meal was going to come from. So when I became successful, made money, I wanted to make sure that people who were like me, just a regular guy waiting to get his big break, have the opportunities too. There were so many times where I was so tired, so hungry that I thought about dropping out of college and just going home and working with my sister in her furniture store. But I stuck at it and it got me here. If I can make someone who was like me, if I can make their journey just a little easier by helping them out financially, then yeah, that's what I'm going to do.”

  
Finn doesn't know whether it's because of the tightness of his stomach or the pure generosity of the man in front of him but his eyes get a little blurry, and he has to quickly blink them away before Roman sees.

  
“So that's it, I just come to events with you, be your friend, and you'll give me money? I don't have to do anything, sexual.”

  
“God no, no. I mean, you are a really attractive guy, Finn, there's no denying that. But I don't go for that type of deal, usually. Not that there's anything wrong with it, I'm actually involved with a lot of sex work charities, but unless the person I'm making an arrangement with specifically wants a sexual relationship, it's not something I expect from anyone whom I help financially.”

  
The charity work makes Finn smile, and he makes a mental note to ask Roman about it later. But right now he's just happy to lay back in his chair to try and ease the pressure from his stomach and smile.

  
“Then yeah… I think this is something I could agree to.” Roman smiles, like he's genuinely happy that Finn wants to go ahead with this.

  
“Great. We can navigate more ins and outs of this as we go along, communication is key. If you ever want to know something or have a problem with anything that happens, money or events or anything, you just have to talk to me and we can work it out. Remember that just because I'm essentially paying you to do something doesn't mean you have to settle to do something you're not happy with. We both need to be happy.”

  
This all sounds too good to be true. But Finn’s not about to open his mouth and say that right now. Instead he asks,

  
“How many arrangements have you done before?”

  
“Two, officially, but three if you count my best friend Dean when we were kids and I shared my lunch money with him.” He laughs.

  
“I don't think that counts?” Finn laughs too, but it's hurts his stomach just a tad.

  
“He would agree with you, but I don't. I gave him so much stuff. I was his sugar daddy!”

  
Finn laughs more, holding onto his belly.

  
“Are you going to be okay? If you've eaten too much you could have hurt your stomach, I could take you to a doctor if you need me to?”

  
Shaking his head Finn smiles. “No, no I'm fine. I'm just bloated and cramping, it's happened before when I've eaten a lot after not eating much for a while. I should have learnt my lesson by now. I'll be fine in a couple of hours, I'll take a nap when I'm home and that will sort me right out.”

  
“Naps fix everything.”

  
Finn agrees, and they talk a little more about themselves and what they like to do, and a little about college and business management, before Roman checks the time and apologises for having to having to go back to the office.

  
“So before we go, let me pay you for your time today.”

  
“Roman, you really don't have to do that, this was just like, a trial run and seeing if it was going to work out.”

  
“That's true, but you also said that you don't have enough money for groceries. Let me pay you for taking the time to meet me, and then you can buy some groceries, get your belly back to normal, and then I can take you out to eat without you being in pain at the end of it, please?”

  
Finn has never had someone beg him to let them give him money. It's a foreign feeling.

  
He gives in, after Roman begs him a little more, and he gives Roman the details of his pay-pal account - Roman’s idea, it's not safe for Finn to have that much cash on his person or in his apartment, and he didn't want Finn to feel unsafe and pressured into giving him his bank details.

  
He gets the notification once Roman has finished the transaction, and the money on the screen makes Finn’s eyes bug wide.

  
“Roman… that's way too much. This is just a lunch, for two hours, is it really worth three thousand dollars?” He whispers the last part, he doesn't want to announce to the whole deli that the man opposite him just paid him three thousand dollars to sit and eat with him.

  
“It's not too much at all. Think of it as an investment. The first event i’d like you to attend with me isn't for a few weeks, so while we work our schedules out, you're going to need something to help you. And plus, what if you decide say, in a week or two that you don't actually want to do this? At least then we’d be able to say that we both got something out of this before it ended. I helped someone get onto their feet, and you got some money to tide you over for a while. Accept it, please? I know if you're not used to taking money from people for what you might call, little work, but that's what I'm about. You do enough work at college and your three jobs and I'm just helping out.”

  
Roman laughs softly then, “And without trying to sound like a rich dick but probably making myself sound like one, that's pocket change.”

  
Finn sighs, and part of him wants to protest more because it's just so much, but he's already thinking about how much food he could buy with the money and how much he would have left over to keep for a rainy day.

  
“Thank you, Roman.”

  
“Don't gotta thank me, Finn. This is good for both of us, okay?” Roman says and he piles their plates and puts the rubbish on top so that the waitress can pick it up easily.

  
“Come on, I'll drive you home.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the lovely feedback on the first chapter! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! And yes, baloreigns is definitely underwritten and there should be more. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ psychrollins !!

  
That evening, after Finn was driven home in Roman’s amazing car, he'd had a nap and woken up feeling so much better, no more bloated belly. Then he'd opened up his laptop and done some online grocery shopping to be delivered once he’s back from his classes tomorrow and before work.

  
That's where he is now, sitting at the small desk in the laundromat at ten past eleven at night, watching Seth trying to climb up on top of the highest machine. They rarely ever get any customers at this time and they call it the graveyard period. From nine at night to one in the morning, they rarely get a single customer come in to do any laundry, but then from two till seven they get a few people come out of the woodwork.

  
“So, tell me about your sugar daddy, what's he like, what's the arrangement, why are you holding back on details?” Seth presses once he's perched on the machine, legs swinging like a child in the air.

  
Finn sighs and plays with the pen in his hand. “His name is Roman, he's twenty seven from Pensacola and he's very successful and very rich. Also very handsome.”

  
Seth squeals a little and Finn shakes his head, amused at his friends reactions.

  
“Tell me more, Finn, come on. Just because I'm settled with my sugar daddy doesn't mean that I don't want to hear all about your adventures. What's happening?”

  
Finn sighs goes on, “Well, I'm going to attend events with him, he's going to pay me for it, and I get a monthly allowance. That's yet to be arranged so don't ask me the number!” Finn quickly says before Seth can ask him anymore questions. “Although, he's, he's so generous, Seth.”

  
“Of course they are, they're sugar daddies, they love spoiling people.”

  
“Roman seems different, though. He was, never mind. He's generous. He gave me three thousand dollars for a two hour lunch.”

  
“Fuck, that's a lot.”

  
“I know, when I got the notification through I was, I was shocked.”

  
“Oh, he's a tech savvy one who sends you the money into your account rather than giving it you in cash.”

  
“Roman says it's unsafe to have that amount of cash on me.”

  
Seth laughs, “He’s probably right, but Hunter likes to throw cash around so he gives me big envelopes bursting with it.” He hops down from the machines, his friend never able to sit still, and comes to join him by the desk.

  
“Budge over I wanna’ google him. What's his last name?”

  
“Reigns.”

  
Seth busies himself with typing in Roman’s name into the computer on the desk, clicking on the first article that comes up. Along with the article there's a picture of Roman with some children, and he's dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top, and there's paint streaked across his arms and some on his neck. He's smiling brightly as the child holds a big key in his hands.

  
“Roman Reigns of Reigns & Ambrose Planning and Construction helps Pensacola children's home rebuild their home after it was destroyed by hurricane Irma last year. Reigns donated a figure of over a million dollars to the home to not only rebuild the property but redesign it from its previous tired state. The home now has brand new facilities and a fresh look that is loved by the children. When asked to comment, Reigns said he was too busy and had to go play football with the children in the backyard like he’d promised.” Seth reads from the article.

  
“Damn, when you said he was generous, now I know what you mean. The guy spent millions of dollars on building a children's home and when the journalists were fishing for him to brag about it, he wouldn't answer and went off to play football with the kids. That is amazing.”

  
Listening to the article read aloud, and seeing the picture, Finn can't help but smile. Not only is Roman caring financially, but he also took the time out to help, to work with the project he was donating to instead of just throwing money at it and taking the credit along with it.

  
After more reading Seth sits back in his chair. “I don't get it, why isn't this man married with kids? He's like, so successful, has so much many, is hotter than hell and seems like he's actually a decent guy. What could be wrong with him that he's not shacked up with the whole package? You think he has a small dick?”

  
Finn can't help but burst out laughing, “Please, does he look like he has a small dick? Maybe he's married to the job.” He shrugs afterwards, “How do you become that successful without working yourself to the bone first?”

  
“Maybe. Or maybe he had a big inheritance or something?”

  
“He said he was in my position once. I think he actually worked for his money.” Finn taps his pen before he remembers what Roman said about the sex work charity, and he nudges Seth out of the way to type into the search bar. The term “Roman Reigns sex worker charity” turns up a long list of results, but the first that comes up is a charity website and Finn clicks on it.

  
The website has a logo and a banner about sex workers rights, and then a few links underneath. Finn clicks on about, and Seth peers closer so he can read.

  
“The Patchwork Charity supports sex workers in and around Florida, providing health care, safe spaces and is an advocate for sex workers rights. Patchwork was founded in 2014 by then entrepreneurs Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose.” Seth reads, scrolling down for more.

  
“Patchwork began in humble beginnings with a small outreach center that sex workers could turn to for health care and any other needs, then growing into multiple outreach centers in Florida that offers not only health care, but legal advice and support in their rights, too.”

  
Finn thinks back to Seth’s earlier words. How is this man not married? How has someone not snapped him up yet? He's the whole package. Handsome, successful, caring and charitable. Is he actually really nasty in real life, and this is all just an act for publicity? But he was so nice to Finn.

  
“Fuck, dude, seems like you've found a diamond in the rough. He's fucking got it all.” Seth says, leaning back in the chair.

  
“Yeah… is it kind of too good to be true? Is he going to murder me or something?”

  
Seth cackles, in that stupid but oddly endearing way that he does. “I doubt he's going to kill you when he's so high profile. But you should always be careful, especially until you properly know him.”

  
“Yeah. Well, he was the one who suggested we meet in a public place today so that we were safe and all. I don't think he's dangerous, really.”

  
“Well then, just, keep tabs and enjoy having money in your pocket provided an incredibly hot rich guy. Hey, are you gonna fuck him?”

  
Finn sputters at Seth's forward ways, although he should have seen the question coming, his friend has had a keen interest in his sex life since Finn told him he hasn't had sex in over a year.

  
“No, I’m not, that's not what the arrangement is. We've already spoken about it.”

  
“What?” Seth’s voice is high and almost annoying and Finn rolls his eyes, getting up from his chair to go and check the change machine for any loose change. He did it half an hour ago, so there won't be any, but he doesn't want to keep talking about this and it's a chance to get away from the conversation.

  
“Finn. The dude is hot as hell, according to what you've told me and everything the internet is saying, he's a nice guy. He's probably got a big dick. Why can't you just let yourself have some fun?”

  
Finn ignores him, busying himself by putting his hand into the change machine.

  
“Finn,” Seth says getting up and following him over to the change machine. His tone changes as he puts a hand on his shoulder. “Finn, buddy, not every guy is like Karl.”

  
“This isn't about him.”

  
“Finn,”

  
“No, Seth! Not everything is about him. Maybe I haven't had sex in over a year because of him, but not having sex with Roman is a choice I'm making for no reason other than the fact that I don't want to complicate what will be a business relationship.”

  
Seth holds his hands up in defeat and backs away, and Finn sighs. Thinking and talking about his ex always makes him snap and bite unnecessarily.

  
“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. But I promise, it's not because of Karl. I'm over him, you know that.”

  
Seth sits back down at the desk and Finn joins him, leaning his head on his friends shoulder.

  
“I know, but you deserve someone to look after you, take you out, love you. Show you what a real relationship is like.”

  
“You're one to talk.”

  
Seth laughs softly, letting Finn’s head. “I'm different, I'm happy just doing stuff for Hunter right now.”

  
“Then let me be happy not having sex with Roman and just accompanying him to his events and letting him take me out to fancy restaurants.”

  
“Okay, but I'm warning you, a man like that, doesn't take long before you start getting the itch.”

  
Finn looks at his friend, completely baffled as to what he's talking about. Seth has always been weird, always saying things that Finn doesn't quite understand. Maybe it's because they're from different places, even though Finn has been here a good couple of years now, but he doesn't always get Seth’s humour. He loves him all the same, though.

  
“The itch?”

  
“Yeah, the itch. Where you look at someone and all you can think about is getting pushed onto any available surface and letting them fuck you into oblivion.”

  
Finn actually laughs out loud, but Seth is looking at him seriously. “Are you serious?”

  
“Yes. Have you never had the itch? Like, okay, when you first met Karl, and you were just dating and hadn't done anything, did you get the itch?”

  
“I mean… I wanted him but, it wasn't like, all I could think about.”

  
“That explains why you didn't work out.”

  
“Do you get it with Hunter?”

  
“No. Because he's not my person. One day I'm gonna meet someone who is my person, and I'm gonna get the itch.”

  
“Okay so why are you saying that I'm gonna get the itch with Roman? He probably isn't my person so I'm not gonna get the itch.”

  
“Because I just know.”

  
Finn rolls his eyes, his friend is ridiculous. “You're too much, Seth.” He says, just as he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

  
“Oooh, what's that? A late night booty call?”

  
Finn flips him off as he reads the text on his phone. It is from Roman, they’d swapped numbers once they'd gotten to Finn’s place, neither of them wanting to continue using the app to contact each other. It's half past midnight, and Finn didn't think he’d hear from Roman until tomorrow or maybe even later.

  
**From: Roman**  
hey, sorry I never text you earlier but I got real busy at the office. thanks for meeting me today, and I hope you managed to get some groceries. sleep well!

  
Finn smiles at the text, it's nice of Roman to text him, and he tries to move away as Seth peers over his shoulder.

  
“Aw! He's texting you nice things already.”

  
“Go away!” Finn rolls his eyes as he starts typing back.

  
**To: Roman**   
I'm working so no sleep for me. Thanks for taking me out and buying me food. I had a nice time :)

 

Finn sends the text and quickly puts his phone in his pocket before Seth can do something annoying like steal it from him and start texting Roman.

  
“You're no fun.” Seth pouts, and Finn heads over to check the machines, make sure there's no left over clothes and that they're all on the startup settings. His phone buzzes again.

  
**From: Roman**   
oh yeah, the laundromat, is it he one on the edge of the city with the dry cleaners?

  
Finn texts back a yes, and he's not surprised Roman knows where it is, he probably owns some it.

  
**From: Roman**   
Mind if my friend and I pop in? He's got a suit in the trunk with some questionable stains on it

  
Finn laughs and quickly types back that it's okay, before heading into the back where Xavier, Kofi and E are playing on their Xbox. They're the ones who do the dry cleaning, though the night shift for them is usually pointless seeing as it's very rare they get anybody wanting it at midnight, but they always take the shifts anyway.

  
“Hey, I've got someone coming in for some dry cleaning, so look alive.”

  
“Roman’s coming here?” Seth squeaks, suddenly behind him and his high pitched voice going right through Finn’s body.

  
“Who's Roman?” Kofi asks, starting to throw away the take out wrappers and drinks cups that are littering their table.

  
“Finn’s sugar daddy.”

  
“Seth!”

  
“What? It's the truth. There's no shame in it.”

  
“Sweeet. He's got money then? He can pay us good?” E says, and Finn rolls his eyes.

  
“It's actually for his friend. He’ll pay whatever the cost of dry cleaning a suit is and not a cent more.”

  
Finn turns away from them and goes back into the washing room, sitting down at the desk and pulling up the order form on the computer ready.

  
Twenty minutes later, as Seth talks his ear off about how he can't wait to see his sugar daddy, Roman and his friend walk into the shop, the little bell above the door chiming. Roman’s now in casual clothes, a light grey t-shirt and dark jeans, so different to his crisp smart suit but still looking so effortlessly good. His friend is also handsome as hell. Wearing a similar outfit of a black t-shirt and jeans, he's leaner and a little smaller, with reddish blonde hair and a scruffy beard.

  
“Oh my god.” Seth whispers beside him, and Finn looks at him, his friend staring at Roman’s friend.

  
“Hey,” Roman smiles. He looks tired, and Finn idly wonders why he's not asleep.

  
“Hey Roman,” Finn says as Roman leans against the counter.

  
“This is Dean, my buddy who needs his suit dry cleaning because he's an idiot who gets questionable substances on his good suit.”

  
The man beside him - Dean, Finn realises now, as Roman’s business partner they'd read about earlier - rolls his eyes.

  
“Come, Ro. You can say the word come.”

  
Finn feels himself flush, but Seth is practically eye fucking Dean.

  
“Is it just the one suit?” Finn asks as he starts typing details into the computer, seeing as his friend is too busy staring.

  
“Yeah,” Dean says as he chews gum, “Just the pants and jacket, I ain't got a certain shirt with it.”

  
Finn types the details in, and he gently kicks Seth under the desk to shock him into action.

  
“Sorry! Here, let me take that.” Seth says suddenly, standing up and taking the suit bag from Dean. Dean is grinning, chewing his gum in a way that is kind of obnoxious but nevertheless endearing.

  
“What's your name pretty?”

  
“Seth, uh, Seth Rollins.”

  
“Nice to meet you ‘Seth uh Seth Rollins’, I'm Dean, Dean Ambrose.” Dean smirks, and as Finn types his name into the order before printing it off, he watches Roman roll his eyes but smile fondly.

  
Seth, oddly shy and nervous, gives him a wave before running into the back with the suit.

  
Finn shakes his head, “Sorry about him, he's not had much sleep.”

  
“No worries, I can relate.”

  
“What are you doing up so late?” Finn asks as he fills out the receipt with pick up times and price and hands it over to Dean.

  
“We had a shit day in the office,” Roman says scrubbing a hand down his face, “Big contract fell through and it was a nightmare to deal with. Didn't get out the office till late, then we couldn't sleep. We were playing pool when I texted you.”

  
“Sorry to hear that, but you look tired, so maybe you should go home and try and sleep?” Finn offers softly as Seth comes back from the back room and sits back down beside Finn at the desk.

  
“Yeah, we’re gonna head out now. What time do you finish?”

  
“Seven.”

  
“I’ll be heading into the office, you need a ride?”

  
“No it's fine, I can get the bus-”

  
“I'll pick you up. I'll be back here at seven.”

  
“Roman you don't-”

  
“I want to okay? Take it as part of our arrangement.” Roman smiles then, and Finn doesn't fight it anymore.

  
“Okay, I'll see you later. Now go home and sleep, you'll literally get none if you don't.”

  
Roman laughs softly and does a little corny salute before starting to leave. Dean follows, before turning on his heels and pulling out his phone.

  
“Hey pretty, why don't you put your number in my phone and you can uh, update me on my dry cleaning.”

  
Finn really has to stop himself from giggling loudly, the smoothness of his tone and the way that Seth blushes but takes the phone, tapping his number into Dean’s phone before handing it back to him.

  
“Thanks, see you around pretty. See you soon Finn, I'm sure.” Dean says, before he and Roman head out of the doors. Finn turns to his friend, smiling fondly at him.

  
“So, I think someone has the itch.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a short chapter and kind of choppy as I get back into writing so please bare with me! hope u enjoy more sugar daddy roman and dean!

It turns out, Seth really does get the itch. The next time Finn goes into work, Seth is glued to his phone and giggling like a little school girl. He's secretive about it for all of five minutes before he's gushing about how nice Dean is and how handsome he is and how much he wants to suck his dick. 

  
  


Finn thinks he's ridiculous but he's more than happy for his friend. He hasn't seen him this excited since Hunter bought him his new car, and it's nice that he's excited over a person rather than an object. 

  
  


When they both clock off the next morning, it's to Dean and Roman both being outside waiting for them, declaring that they're going to breakfast before going suit shopping for the event that’s coming up in a couple of days. Apparently, it had taken Dean two days before he asked Seth to be his date. 

  
  


Finn slides into Roman’s car, and honestly he's not going to ever get used to being in such a luxurious car. 

  
  


“Mornin’, how was work?” Roman asks, and his voice is still groggy, like he hasn't been awake very long, and his hair is in a messy bun. Finn would be lying if he said he didn't find Roman extremely attractive right now. 

  
  


“The usual, slow for a while until you get some of the nurses and stuff from the local hospital cleaning their scrubs. It was entertaining listening to Seth gush about Dean, though.” 

  
  


Roman smiles at that and pulls away from the curb, the engine roaring to life and sending vibrations all through Finn’s body. 

  
  


“Yeah, I didn't see it coming, to be honest, Dean’s so… well he doesn't really do texting and talking. But he's been glued to his phone and he's not stopped talking about how hot Seth is since the other day when we bought his suit in.” 

  
  


Finn smiles back, eyes looking out to the car in front. Dean’s car is fancy too, though he’s not sure what kind it is because he knows nothing about cars, but he knows that like Roman’s it probably cost a small fortune. 

  
  


Like Seth and Dean, he and Roman had been texting back and forth getting to know each other more. It wasn't anything crazy, just back and forth questions about what they like, where they grew up and what they did at school. Roman liked to ask about Finn’s home back in Ireland, and Finn liked to ask about how Roman became so successful and how he got through college. 

  
  


Finn likes Roman a lot, he's easy to talk to and interesting, and he likes to think that not only has he stumbled across a financial aid, but a friend too. When Seth had been telling him to get a sugar daddy, he’d been worried that he'd end up with someone who he couldn't connect with. But Finn thinks he's lucky that Roman messaged him when he did. 

  
  


Roman follows Dean’s car to a diner in the middle of town, and they park next to each other in the otherwise not very busy lot. Finn can just about see Seth through the tinted windows of Dean’s car, and he has to laugh at the way he's biting his lip. That's what Seth does to flirt, bites his lip and gives people a look that has never failed him in getting what he wants. 

  
  


Finn shakes his head fondly as he gets out of the car, and when it takes too long for Dean and Seth to get out, Roman goes over and taps on the window and Finn can see how Seth physically jumps at the sound. 

  
  


“Come on you two, not the time or place to have car sex.” Roman laughs loudly, a big grin etched on his face. Dean scowls as he gets out of the car, adjusting his jeans even though it’s still visible that at he’s at half chub. 

  
  


“Fuck you, Roman.” 

  
  


“You wish, babe.” 

  
  


Finn giggles as Seth gets out of the car in pretty much the same state, but with a bright blush across his pretty face. 

  
  


“I take it things are going well?” Finn whispers into his friends ear. He’s really not surprised that Seth is working his magic so soon and getting the desired results. 

  
  


“I most definitely have the itch.” Seth admits. 

  
  


The four of them pile into the diner and sit in a booth away from everyone else. Finn scans the menu, his stomach rumbling just reading words like home fries, bacon and eggs. When the waiter comes over, he’s biting his lip and fluttering his lashes at Roman. The waiter is cute, young like Seth and Finn, maybe around the same age maybe even younger. 

  
  


“Ro, Dean, long time no see, how have you been?” He asks them, eyes completely ignoring the presence of Finn and Seth. 

  
  


“We’ve been pretty good Max, how about you?” Dean answers for them both, and Max just keeps biting his lip, eyes trained on Roman and not leaving for a second. 

  
  


“Better now that I’ve seen you,” He purrs before taking out his notepad and pen. “So what can I get you?” 

  
  


He takes Dean and Roman’s orders and then turns to Finn and Seth, his smiling face now sour as he waits tapping his foot. Once they’re done, he snatches their menus and takes Roman and Dean’s softly, offering them a smile and a wave as he goes. 

  
  


“Ignore Max, he’s got the biggest crush on Roman and anyone who comes in here with us he automatically dislikes.” Dean whispers even though Max is out of earshot. 

  
  


Roman rolls his eyes, “He doesn’t have a crush on me,” 

  
  


Dean scoffs, “Of course he does, he’s a kid, your handsome and have money, there’s no one like that who wouldn’t have a crush on you.” 

  
  


Finn laughs because that’s probably true. 

  
  


“Then why doesn’t he have a crush on you?” Seth almost purrs, and Finn can’t help but roll his eyes at that, because it’s so Seth it’s unreal. 

  
  


“Oh princess, many people have a crush on me, I’m just not Max’s type.” He says, “But I’m glad you think I’m handsome.” 

  
  


Finn watches them practically eye fuck each other across the table and shakes his head, but it’s nice to see Seth happy and flirting with someone that isn’t Hunter. 

  
  


“So, what’s your week been like Finn?” Roman asks, turning his attention away from the other two. 

  
  


“Oh you know, same old same old, college and working. But, thanks to you, I’ve been a lot less stressed and actually had energy this week.” It was true. Thanks to Roman’s money Finn’s been able to eat three healthy meals a day, pay hill bills on time and quit his two other jobs and kept the one at the laundrette with Seth. “How about yours, Ro?” 

  
  


“Good. Pretty busy with some big clients, and the charity function is coming up so there’s a lot of press coming in the office every hour and it’s hard work trying to get Dean to behave in front of them. 

  
  


Finn laughs because he’s met Dean twice but he already knows Dean’s mouth is uncontrollable and he just says whatever he wants. 

  
  


“I’m sure at the function Seth will try and keep him in check.” 

  
  


“Yeah, they’re already blossoming aren’t they?” 

  
  


“Yeah, they are.” Finn grins, “I just don’t know what Hunter is gonna’ say about all this.” 

  
  


“Who’s Hunter?” Roman asks, brow knitting together in confusion but there’s a flash of recognition. His question grabs both Seth and Dean’s attention. 

  
  


“Wait, Hunter? You talking about Hunter Hearst Helmsley? What’s he got to do with me and Seth?” 

  
  


“He’s my— well he’s my Roman, he looks after me, do you know him?” 

  
  


“Are you fucking kidding me? That moron is your sugar daddy?” 

  
  


“That moron is our biggest rival,” Roman says with a sigh and sitting back in his chair. 

  
  


Finn watches Seth sink back in his chair and worry his lip between his teeth. 

  
  


“So he wouldn’t like it if he found out I was with you right now, then?” 

  
  


Dean scoffs, “I’m gonna’ say no. We’re rivals, yeah, but our problem is more than just work related. We really hate each other.” 

  
  


Honestly, Finn is both shocked and not by this news. He’s shocked because how has the first person in ages that Seth has got the “itch” for turned out to be his sugar daddy’s business rival? But not because it’s Seth, and drama loves him and follows him around constantly. 

  
  


“It’s gonna’ make the function a bit awkward don’t you think?” Roman supplies and Seth groans at him, burying his face in his hands. 

  
  


“Look, I’m sure it’ll be fine. We’ll figure out a way that means you get to keep your fancy car and monthly pay checks and keep whatever this is.” Finn says, hands gesturing aimlessly at Dean. 

  
  


“You don’t even need that old man, I got just as much money as him and I’m way better looking.” 

  
  


Max, the waiter, comes with their food just as Seth goes to respond, and it de-rails the conversation onto something else, but Finn can see that Seth has got a million things going on inside that little head of his while he chews furiously. 

  
  


Once they’re done with breakfast, they head out to a fancy tailor shop, one that Roman and Dean visit on the regular, as Roman tells him on the drive over there, and Roman and Dean waste no time in setting the tailors to work in measuring Finn and Seth up for suits. 

  
  


Finn doesn’t have a clue what is happening, so he just does what the tailor tells him and puts on the suits that Roman picks out for him. In the end Roman settles on a navy three piece, saying that it goes amazingly with his own suit, and the tailor sets it aside to make some final adjustments and Roman makes a note of a date to pick it up and pay for it. 

  
  


“So, this Hunter business,” Roman says quietly while they’re waiting for Seth and Dean to finish up, “How serious is it between him and Seth?” 

  
  


Finn sighs, “I’m not sure. I know it’s not exclusive or anything because Hunter’s married, but, they’ve had the arrangement for a while and they’re pretty sweet on each other.” He says. “Why’d you ask?” 

  
  


“Dean, he, he doesn’t get like this with people. He sleeps with them once with very little effort and then he never speaks to them again. But Seth? It’s been what, a week? He hasn’t made a move to sleep with him but he’s flirting with him like crazy. I just don’t want him to actually like someone and then end up getting hurt. By Hunter Hearst Helmsley of all people.” 

  
  


“I don’t know what Seth is deal is when it comes to Hunter, but I do know he does like Dean, more than he’s liked anyone for a while despite them only texting for a week. And I know Seth. He won’t go into something without everyone involved knowing what’s up.” 

  
  


“You promise?”

  
  


“I promise.” 

  
  


Seth and Dean come out at that and Roman gives Finn’s shoulder a squeeze to let him know that he hears him. 

  
  


He doesn’t know how in the matter of a week Seth’s managed to insert himself into rich business man drama, but somehow he has, and Finn’s just going to have to help him out of it.


End file.
